


Engineered Encounters

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human Tony, Language Barrier, M/M, Octo-Bucky, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony had been in worse situations - they weren’t coming to mind, but he’d probably been worse off somewhere.Even if he was getting pulled out into the ocean by a sea creature.





	Engineered Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Fic, Day 14 - Tentacles

Tony thrashed in the grip to no avail. All he did was lose precious oxygen from his lungs, which was bad. He’d been in worse situations, though - they weren’t coming to mind, but he’d probably been worse off somewhere. 

Even if he was getting pulled out into the ocean by a sea creature. 

Tony blamed Ty. Ty had been the one who wanted to go for a swim, Ty had been the one who wanted to do it naked, and Ty had lept back and abandoned Tony when Tony got yanked under the surface by something with too many arms. 

So, to recap, Tony was naked, losing air, underwater, and in the grips of something much stronger than he was. Maybe this did top the worst scrape he’d faced yet. 

Tony wiggled, but the arms got tighter. Tony couldn’t see much, but it was enough to know that he was in the grips of an octopus. Since when did they go for human prey?

Tony’s vision was just starting to darken when he was tossed up. He broke the surface and gasped for air, then lost it all again when he landed on a rock. There was a moment where his lungs refused to work, then all at once he heaved for breath. He coughed, choking, but then finally was able to take a decent breath. 

A man’s face appeared in front of him, and Tony scrambled back. 

The man climbed out of the water, onto Tony’s rock. The man was only a human on the top half. The bottom of his waist transitioned into blue, wriggling tentacles. 

Not an octopus, then. Not exactly. Tony blinked. Was he hallucinating?

“Um.. hi,” Tony offered, trying not to look like he was backing away while he actually backed away. He could still see the shore, and in the distance there was his house sitting above the cliffs. Tony saw no sign of Ty, though. 

Tony could swim it - but not if a sea creature like this thing was going to drag him back. There weren’t enough rocks for Tony to be able to hop the whole way. 

For the first time, Tony regretted his choice of location to build his house. 

The man-creature opened his mouth, but the sound that came out made no sense to Tony’s ears. 

“Nice to meet you. Don’t suppose we could do this at my place, instead?” 

The man’s jaw clicked shut, and he huffed. Tentacles wrapped around Tony’s legs, tugging Tony back to him. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Tony said as he was dragged back closer to the edge, rock scratching his ass and back. “Ow?”

The tentacles released him, the suckers taking an extra moment to detach from Tony’s skin. The man reached an arm around Tony’s shoulders and lifted. 

Tony got slightly distracted by the bulge in the bicep when the man did so, but then was looking into bright, intelligent blue eyes. 

That hand drifted down Tony’s back, the touch light. Fingers found the abraded skin and carressed the area. Tony shivered. 

“Please don’t kill me,” Tony said. 

The man leaned down and covered Tony’s mouth with his. 

A kiss, the sea creature was kissing him. Tony squeaked and pulled back. 

The man huffed, slicking his hair back out of his eyes. He touched his mouth, then Tony’s. He spoke again, words that Tony couldn’t understand. _Sounds_ that Tony could barely understand. It wasn’t close to any other language that Tony had heard before. 

The man touched his chest, then Tony’s. 

Tony blew out a breath. This - man, Tony settled on because it felt rude to call him a creature - this man wanted to talk to Tony. Somehow, kissing was involved in being able to communicate.

Or, Tony was completely wrong and the man just wanted to stake his claim on Tony and drag him down to a watery grave. That’s what he gets for flashing his bare ass at mythical sea creatures. 

At least the man was beautiful, even by human standards. The man’s blue eyes and strong jaw would have caught Tony’s eyes on land, even if they weren’t connected to broad shoulders and abs that Tony wouldn’t mind licking - right down until they merged into tentacles, but Tony should maybe be more off-put by that than he currently was. 

He’d seen weirder, right? Somewhere, maybe?

What the hell, Tony thought. When in Atlantis, kiss the pretty sea creature. Tony licked his lips and leaned forward. 

The man met him halfway, and Tony discovered this squid knew how to kiss. Tony opened his mouth to the man’s skilled tongue, which was as dexterous as the tentacles that were currently spiraling up Tony’s calves. Tony moaned. Maybe they didn’t need words, maybe they just needed this. 

The man’s arms wrapped around Tony, pulling him closer, and those tentacles inched up Tony’s legs. Tony ached to touch, to feel, but he settled his hands on the man’s jaw rather than where that skin turned blue. Curiosity killed the cat, and all that. 

Tony used his hands to keep that mouth right where he wanted it - on his. He pulled back for brief sips of air, but otherwise yielded to the tongue and teeth that claimed and took and taught. Tony wasn’t sure that tongue was teaching him another language, but he was certainly learning. 

Tentacles climbed higher. Tony realized they were circling, teasing around his thighs, nipping and sucking at tender skin. The man swallowed Tony’s gasp, and didn’t seem to notice that Tony’s cock was starting to harden. 

Tony was in trouble. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to like this, this much. Maybe this was a standard man-octopus greeting, or something. 

A curious tentacle probed at Tony’s ass, tickling his hole. 

Tony yelped and tensed. The man paused, though his arms and tentacles kept their grip on Tony. 

He spoke, but again Tony couldn’t understand the words. 

Tony licked his lips. Well, if he died from crazy tentacle sex, then at least he’d have gone out with a bang. Still - 

“You want to explore in there, I’m going to need some prep. Something slick - not water, something thicker than that, and a bit of a build-up to your, uh -”

Tony fumbled for words as he gestured at the man’s tentacles. They weren’t huge - not completely infeasible, at least to consider for going up Tony’s ass - but they weren’t slim either. 

The man couldn’t understand Tony’s words, anyway, so Tony stopped trying to explain and started to demonstrate. He took his own fingers and poked at his hole. “Ouch,” he said, wincing in pain. He touched the curious tentacle then, and copied his expression. 

The man - Tony thought it was a blush, but it was blue-tinged rather than red. Tony reached out and touched the man’s cheek, too curious to resist. 

The tentacles pulled back, and Tony bit his lip. Was that it, then, was he done? 

The man ducked his head and reached down. From the mess of tentacles, he pulled out one. Tony couldn’t tell if it was the curious one that had probed at his ass or not, but the man’s blue flush traveled down his neck as he stroked it. 

The tentacle was paler than the rest, a light blue that had Tony thinking of the sky. There were suckers along the length, just like the rest, only the tip broadened and flattened out. The man’s hand closed around the tip and squeezed, then he grabbed halfway down the tentacle and stroked again. 

Like - like he was jerking off, Tony realized.

Tony wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked. A few touches, and he was fully hard.

The man stared, his gaze going from Tony’s eyes to Tony’s cock and back again. He grinned, a sharp, wicked thing, and Tony’s heart flipped. 

The man increased his pace on his tentacle. Tony matched it. That grin fell into a pant, and Tony watched the man’s chest heave for breath. 

A circle-jerk with a sea creature. Not what Tony expected to do this afternoon, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“No one is ever going to believe me,” Tony pants. He’s as hard and aching as he’s ever been. Tentacles have started crawling up his legs - not squeezing or pulling, just, just touching. 

Tony groans. 

The man grunts. Tony can’t take his eyes away from the sight before him, and that’s when he sees a dark blue, almost black liquid beading up at the tip of the tentacle. The man swiped up the liquid with his fingers and then offered them to Tony. 

Tony paused, brow furrowed. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. 

The man, panting, reached over and hovered his fingers over Tony’s lips.

Tony gave himself a moment to hesitate. Red pill, blue pill, eat the octopus liquid or not - and licked the man’s fingers. 

There wasn’t much of a taste, Tony thought, as he rolled the liquid around his mouth. Salty, like a human’s, but also thicker - maybe because it was usually passed underwater? Would need to be more hydrophobic, maybe and - 

“The fluid. Needs to be inside you,” the man said. 

And Tony understood. 

Tony cursed with a yelp. He understood. He ate the come, or pre-come, or _fluid_ from a sea creature and now understood what the man said. 

The fluid needs to be inside you. Oh. 

The man was shaking his head. He pointed to Tony’s cock. Tony still had ahold of himself, though he’d paused in his rhythm. The man gestured to his mouth. 

He needed some of Tony’s fluids to understand him. 

Tony tipped his head back and stroked. He bit his lip, trying not to imagine the man’s mouth and what that skilled tongue might do. The man needed Tony’s fluids, and if he bent a bit he could get them right from the source - 

Tony didn’t leak much, from a pre-come standpoint. He’d have to make himself fully orgasm to get the guy what he needed. Not that that was a hardship - those tentacles were snaking up Tony’s body again, touching and writhing. One wrapped about Tony’s wrist, just feeling. They crawled up his chest, poking and prodding. 

The man’s hands came down and stroked Tony’s cheeks. He said something, but Tony couldn’t understand him again. 

A tentacle prodded at Tony’s mouth. It was the special one, with a broad flattened tip. Droplets of dark liquid budded from the top of the suckers. 

Tony needed more, then. More fluid inside him. Tony blushed a bright red but he opened his mouth. 

The tentacle slipped past his lips and landed on his tongue. It was slick and cool, and the most interesting texture as Tony took a few careful licks. The man’s face was above Tony, and Tony watched the man’s eyes roll back. The tentacle writhed, and Tony sucked. A groan communicated all Tony needed to know. 

Tony blew the tentacle. The sex-tacle, or whatever they called it. Tony could ask once they finished the exchange of fluids. He let go of his own cock so he could stroke with both hands, figuring out the pace and whether the suckers could be teased with his fingers. 

The answer was yes, they could. The man started changing colors. The blue darkened, becoming almost an inky black. Streaks of black followed where Tony’s fingers went, and he teased and pulled all while he licked and sucked and encouraged the man to fill Tony’s mouth to the brim. 

The tip of the tentacle tickled the back of Tony’s throat. Tony swallowed. 

The man shouted, his colors sparking a bright red before fading back to blue. Tony’s mouth filled with liquid. He sputtered around it for a moment before he was able to catch up in swallowing it down. He swallowed once, twice, three times before there was little left. Tony sucked on the tip, just in case he could get another mouthful. 

“Oh, starfish. You are too good at that.” The man sighed, his head tipping back. 

“Starfish?” Tony muttered around the tentacle still in his mouth. 

The man looked down at Tony, eyes glazed. The tentacle slithered out of Tony’s mouth, leaving a wet streak down Tony’s chin and chest as it joined the rest of the pack. 

“My turn.”

A tentacle - Tony couldn’t see if it was the one he was acquainted with, or simply another - wrapped around Tony’s cock and squeezed. Tony cursed in surprise. Then the man descended, repaying Tony’s blowjob by sucking Tony down into that talented mouth. 

That tongue was just as skillful as Tony suspected. Tony cried out and thrust up, or tried to, but his body was wrapped in tentacles that kept him pinned. He was held down and overwhelmed, the man’s mouth working him over as slick tentacle arms caressed and held. Tony wanted them everywhere, wanted _him_ everywhere. He was allowed to spread his legs in invitation, and the man hummed in approval. 

Tony shouted his release, hips jerking in their hold. The man swallowed Tony down, throat working to catch all of Tony. Buzzed and lightheaded, Tony threw a hand over his eyes. 

A tentacle stayed attached to his wrist, and Tony stroked it with his other hand. 

“Well, that was more fun than I expected.”

Tony peeked. The man’s grin was wide, the cat that ate the canary. No, the octopus that blew the human - Tony would need to work on that. 

“Stevie was saying it could be done with a kiss. Swapping spit wasn’t enough, I told ‘im, but he never listens. Guess who’s right?”

“You,” Tony said with a weak grin. He was still trying to catch his breath. “You got a name, handsy hot stuff?”

“Call me Bucky,” Bucky said as he leaned over Tony. Those tentacles continued to touch, to caress.

Tony thinks he should feel trapped, suffocated. He mostly just feels held. 

“Tony.”

“Tony,” Bucky repeats, rolling the syllables in his mouth. “Tony. Do you know who built that place up there?” Bucky pointed to the house on the cliffs. 

Tony’s mouth fell open in shock. “Is that why you took me? To ask me that?”

Bucky looked sheepish. “Yeah. And because you were much cuter than the other guy.”

A tentacle stroked the side of Tony’s butt-cheek. Tony isn’t sure Bucky knows that, or maybe Bucky is always aware of where his tentacles are. Either way, Tony felt pleased by the compliment. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Bucky frowned. “Whoever built that is smart, too smart. We thought we would be safe from the humans in these waters, with the cliffs, but if someone could build that -”

Tony lifted himself on his elbows, stomach suddenly queasy. 

“I need their help,” Bucky continued, ducking his head. “We have - there’s a problem, back in my city. Someone who could build that,” Bucky nodded toward the house, “well, I think they could be smart enough to help.”

“You have a _city_?”

Bucky retreated, his tentacles slithering away. 

Tony grabbed Bucky’s waist before he could disappear entirely. “Sorry, not the important part, I know. It’s just - you’re kind of blowing my mind right now, and you just did that like ten seconds ago, so it’s a lot to take in. But you’re in luck. You picked the right guy.”

“You know them?”

“I am them,” Tony corrected with a small grin. “It’s my house. I designed it. Genius, more or less, at least above land. And, now that we’ve blown each other and can talk, why don’t you tell me more about your problem? I’ll see what I can do to help.”


End file.
